


Experiment

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Speculation, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen considers her options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment

After Angel, Gwen considered vampires. Went as far as visiting a few vampire bars and having a drink. The places were all the same: dive, smoky places full of scuzzy vamps who dressed liked extras from old low budget films. There was a moment where she thought feeling someones skin against hers, cool to the touch, would be worth it.

At the cleanest bar, a vampire with a perfectly quaffed pompadour and a tight nylon leisure suit tried to chat her up. He was just as fumbling as men who saw her leather not as armor, but as an invitation. More unnerving, he stared at her neck the entire time.

Turns out vampires burn pretty quickly when you zap their nylon suits. She wasn't welcome at that vampire bar, but it was for the best. She was sticking to humans from now on.


End file.
